Fetching
by Marletlunel
Summary: Raine ends up getting an undesired makeover from Sheena and Colette... and stuff happens. xD Read to find out Cuz I ain't tellin. Rated T for some language. Has a tinge of spoilers too.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia so YOU NO SUE :U **

**(Sorry if I made some character's a little OOC ) e_e  
><strong>

**Enjoy C:**

Raine was too nervous to step outside of the tent. What would the others think? Would they laugh at this new appearance that was forced upon her? More importantly, would _he_ notice truly notice the change she'd made? Why was she flustered over this? Raine was supposed to be calm and in control, yet here she was fussing about like some kind of fool. This was very embarrassing. The half elf nervously toyed with her now straightened hair, while trying to think about the day's previous events.

_She had been calmly writing in her journal, scribbling notes from various monsters the group had encountered. As it stood now, they had yet to travel to Lake Umacy and retrieve the Unicorn's horn for Pietro. In order to travel across the lake safely, a pact with the Summon Spirit Undine was required. After Sheena told of her position as Summoner, everyone agreed to go to the Water Temple. _

_The battle had proved to be a grueling task. However, the group managed to pull through and defeat her. Sheena had made her pact with the Summon Spirit of Water, and told Lloyd that they could now go back to the lake. Of course the boy was happy, but by the look on his face he was obviously drained from the battle. Colette and Genis seemed to be faring no better. Kratos had suggested that they rest before making the long trek back to the lake, and no one seemed to argue. While setting up everything, Sheena pulled Colette aside._

_After settling down, Raine took the liberty of recording Undine's Data in her book. She didn't notice the two figures approaching her until it was too late. _

"_Professor," Colette smiled innocently, "Could you come in my tent for a minute? I'd… like to talk to you about something. "Raine looked up from her book. _

"_Sure Colette. Why not here though? I'm pretty sure everyone won't listen to us." The Chosen made a flustered face. _

" _Uh, I can't…It's…um… about… girl things…" She squeaked out. The older woman's eyes slowly widened in realization. "You understand, don't you?"_

"_Oh… I see… Well then, Shall we be going?" Raine asked hurriedly, and the two wordlessly went into the tent. _

_Meanwhile, the male half of the group sat along the fire._

"_Hey, I wonder what those two are doing." Genis thought aloud. Lloyd lifted his head from his resting spot tiredly. _

"_I dunno…they're probably talking about girl stuff…" He said. "But I still find it weird that I haven't seen Sheena after we set up camp…" He turned to face the oldest of the group, "Kratos, what do you think girls talk about?" _

"_I am sure it's no different than any other conversation… however, feminine nature in general often puzzles male society." He turned his attention back to the fire. Lloyd nodded and went back to sleep, muttering something along the lines of "confusing girls…"_

"_Hmm…" Genis was left to wonder by himself._

_Colette led the Professor into the tent, which was pitch-black. Raine looked around. The blonde was gone._

"_C-Colette?" _

_No answer. _

_All of a sudden, there was a rustling noise, and a candle flickered on. "I'm Sorry," Colette voiced before grabbing Raine's hands and tying them up. The half elf struggled against her. It was no use. The angel was using her newly aquired strength to best her. _

"_What is the meaning of this?" She yelled. Sheena appeared moments later. She had a large basket of what seemed to be hair products. She grinned at Raine. _

"_What does it look like? We're giving you a new look!" Colette plopped Raine into a chair. "Sorry, Professor, It was the only way you'd agree to this," She admitted. Raine gave the girls a defiant glare. _

"_I most certainly am not getting a __**makeover**__!" She seethed. "What's wrong with the way I look now?" By the way the two girls exchanged looks, it didn't seem like her reasoning was working. Sheena shook her head. _

"_That's a no can do, Raine." She stated simply. "You need to stop acting like a tomboy and wearing baggy clothes. If you haven't noticed…" She gestured outside of the tent "Your current trend isn't doing well to impress either." It took a moment for Raine to catch the ninja's double meaning. _

"_You don't think… No! Sheena! You're being completely ridiculous... I'm not interested!" She yelled. "Get me out of here at once!" Unfortunately, her protests fell on deaf ears as the two girls condemned the woman to Combs, Make-Up, and a variety of other cosmetics._

"_Hold Still, Professor!" _

"_Colette, could you grab me that curler?" _

"_Got it-Whoa!" _

"_Careful, you don't want to trip with that!" _

_"Hehe, woops..."_

_"..."  
><em>

"_Sorry…" _

_When they were finished, she hardly recognized herself. _

_The professor was dressed in a stylish white overcoat with orange tapestries. The collar was orange with a silver pattern. She had black leggings with a zigzag pattern and white ankle length boots. Her Hair was no longer spiky: silver locks gently fell in waves a little past her shoulders. Her bangs were now cut in fringes instead of her swoop bang. Two cute orange berets were placed on either side of her head. _

"_Now was that so bad?" chirped Colette. "You should go show everyone Professor." Sheena merely nodded in reply. _

Professor… did she even look like one now?

Raine stood just before the exit and sighed. "Well, here goes nothing," She said as she pushed her way out of the tent. Lloyd was asleep, but Kratos and Genis were still awake. Raine couldn't understand why making a good impression seemed like such a big deal to her. Both of them turned their heads as she timidly called them to attention.

"Umm… well, what do you think?" she asked nervously as she spun around. Genis' jaw dropped, while Kratos' eyes widened slightly.

"I-it looks really nice on you, sis" he sputtered, "Especially your hair…" Raine felt relief at her brother's words. At least she didn't look bad to him. Her heart fluttered anxiously as she turned to face the mercenary. "What about you, Kratos? Do …you like it?" Her lips pursed together in expectation. He cleared his throat.

"Ah…You look… that is you look quite…" he paused as if he were unhappy with his words. His gaze drifted to her form numerous times. The man was clearly embarrassed. Was Sheena right in her prediction?

"Quite?" She prodded.

"I… do believe the word… might be…fetching." He finished lamely. He refused to meet her eyes as his face turned a rather odd shade of red.

"I see… thank you. Well, I shall turn in for the night," Raine said quickly, "See you in the morning!" And with that, the woman spun on her heel, making her way towards her tent.

"Well that's something you don't see every day," Genis mused, though Kratos could damn well tell that he was referring to his behavior rather that Raine's appearance in general. He grumbled and looked away. The younger Sage sibling took that as a sign to continue "I mean, what was up with you, sneaking glances at my sister like that? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you fancy her-"

"Say no more," he said, voice low and threatening. "My affections toward your sister are completely irrelevant."

"Ha! So you don't deny what you feel for Raine!"

"What I feel for-" he stammered then hung his head in defeat. "Humph."

"You know, normally, I'd kick your butt if you did so much as touch my sister… but I gotta admit… you're not so bad." He stood up, indicating that he was going to bed as well. He turned to Kratos. "If Sis does return your feelings, I can't stop her. But if you end up hurting her, I'll burn you to a crisp, got it?" The older man simply nodded in reply. Genis turned to his respective sleeping quarters leaving the man alone to his thoughts.

He looked wistfully at the sky. He had really gone and done it now. This wasn't supposed to happen to him; these feelings of attachment to everyone else. Just recently, he found out that his only son was still alive and well, and now he was beginning to have feelings for this… school teacher… Why? He met them both a little over a month ago! Tolerance became friendship. Friendship became second thoughts. What the hell did he think he was doing?

Giving up, he looked at the sleeping form of Lloyd. His thoughts drifted to his deceased love, Anna. How he missed her so much. What would she have thought of this dilemma? She would want him to find happiness, he guessed, but now he wasn't so sure what happiness was…

He thought about how foolish he acted when Raine asked him what he thought of her outfit. He babbled on and on while his face was as red as his son's outfit. He didn't see why the young Professor was so doubtful about her presence. And she had looked damn fetching in those clothes. He was growing weary of that baggy attire she'd grown accustomed to wearing. Those leggings showed a generous amount of her shapely legs…

Now what the hell was that all about?

Raine ignored the smirks and cheers of excitement over her "experience". She feigned a look of annoyance and slipped into her sleeping bag. She thought he _never_ cared to look at her. In her heart, however, she leaped with joy. If such a change in her look brought a compliment from Kratos Aurion, she'd gladly keep the new look.

Quite fetching, indeed.

**A durr. The End. **


End file.
